ninjachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumogakure
is in Kaminari no Kuni. Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. Thus far there have been seven Raikage, the most recent being Hayata Shin. Climate The climate of Lightning Country is mostly long and cold during the winter. The average temperatures are around the in the low -40s to high 20s F. As with most northern continental climates, it snows quite often in especially during the late nights and early morning. The temperature mellows down in the mid-afternoon where the sun usually shines over most of the country. However, the temperatures are still cold enough that wearing warm clothing is imperative. The temperature begins to rise as the seasons approach the fall where the temperatures increase to the low 60's to mid 70's. During the fall, the sun is up for most of the day but the frequent brisk winds travels from up north down to the south. As the sun heats up most of the icy mountain ranges, lightning country experiences some showers. Between the winter and fall there are mild and rainy seasons. Thunderstorms occur but not often. During the early summer, it seldom rains but most of the time the temperature is warm. Average temperatures are comfortable ranging from mid 70's to high 80's. Topography The terrain is usually mountainous especially in the northern and eastern reaches. The military city state of Kumogakure no Sato is built on the nation’s southern-central mountain range, which is entirely divorced from the other mountain ranges and thus attracts speculation that it might have been formed by processes other than normal geological modeling. The central part of the country is occupied by a large, fertile valley within which lies the country’s breadbasket. To the southwest until the border with Marsh Country, hills and rock faces dominate the scenery. Government The government is best described as Neo-Feudal. It is headed by the Shogun, a position officially chosen by a council of eleven Daimyo but typically handed down along hereditary lines. The Council of the Eleven Moons, headed by the Shogun’s Chancellor, are the Shogun’s top vassals and advisers, and beneath them are the lesser hereditary and ascended nobility. The nobles are divided into three classes: shinpan, relatives; fudai, those who were allies in any previous struggles; and tozama, who were neutral. Each Daimyo manages a domain granted by the Shogun; these domains are known as han, and are ranked in order of economic production. Each daimyo grants subdivisions of these regions to samurai lords, who are in charge of these small fiefs and maintain order within them. The Imperial Army and Navy are the standing national military forces, commanded by the Shogun through his Marshal General and Grand Admiral, although individual Daimyo and lesser nobility typically maintain their own land (and sometimes local sea) forces to enforce order and repulse periodic land-grab attempts by their rivals. There is no official limit besides cost on the size of a noble’s private force, although to recruit truly large forces tends to place a noble under suspicion of plotting insurrection. The true expression of military power, however, resides in Kumogakure no Sato. A quasi-independent city-state whose sole purpose is the manufacture and training of human weapons of mass destruction, Kumo is typically apolitical, even if the Raikage is considered an honorary member of the Council of Eleven. If the Raikage willed it, Kumo could quickly crush the country itself – however to do so would inevitably make the village starve itself in the long run. Thus, a sometimes-uneasy relationship exists between Kumo, the Council of Eleven, the Shogun, and the lesser nobility. Economy The country's primary exports consist of marble, limestone, concrete, timber, iron and fine steel, copper, electrum, and quartz, as well as certain rare building stone and jewels. The country dabbles a bit in livestock such as dromedaries and sheep in the countryside but not as extravagant as its competitors. Due to the typically rocky nature of the ground, Lightning Country tends to import more food products and natural fibers than export, with the exception of seafood. Lightning Country's prolific coastal region exports both delicacies and massive, cheap shipments of a bland but popular fish. The coast also provides many fine natural ports, which boosts the nation's economy via trade and monitored, taxed routes. As with any Feudal-inspired state, the majority of its inhabitants are peasants at around 70% of the entire population, with 25% of the rest being a rapidly-growing merchant middle class and the rest the upper class and nobility, and a tiny sliver of that being the Shogun’s family and relatives. Technology The country utilizes several different types of energy sources for everyday citizens such as geothermal, electrical and wind energy. Most of the geothermal energy comes from harnessing the steam and heat from dormant volcanoes in the large mountain ranges. Also, the country burns fossil fuel as the primary source of electricity. Wind is not the main source of energy but during the winter and middle of the fall wind is used a backup source when burning fossil fuel is not exceedingly available. The country's primary method for communication is through letters either by messenger birds or professional couriers. Considering the ever growing population of lightning country, messengers are gradually becoming obsolete and being replaced by telegrams. It should be noted that telegrams are used for specific events like summon from the Daimyo or alerts to and from Kumogakure in extreme cases. In regards to Kumogakure no Sato, its inhabitants use messenger birds as their primary source of distant communication. The middle class travel through train or gas trolley. The cheapest way to travel is still using horses, donkeys or carriers but normally this is not used for extremely long distance unless there are financial issues. The upper class travel through trains, however, the charters are less crowded and congested. The primary transportation for offshore traveling is a typical sailboat or a large ship. General ships or boats run on either burning fuels or using wind turbines. For short travels, bikes and horses are used. Clans * Hayata Clan * Suzaku Clan * Shima Clan * Kyokujo Clan * Ishikawa Trivia See Also * de:Kumogakure he:כפר הענן ru:Деревня Скрытого Облака Category:Villages